


Unwitting Encounter

by Dream_tempo



Series: The Definition of Human [2]
Category: Push (2009), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, More Push AU, because i could
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_tempo/pseuds/Dream_tempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something important's about to happen. Allison just doesn't know why, where, or how... Yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwitting Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaleidomusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidomusings/gifts).



> More from my Push AU because kaleido and I have very similar Allison feels and she just understands how much I love Push and how rude it's lack of impact is.

 

Getting into someone’s head—it’s not all smoke and mirrors, illusion and allure, like they want you to believe. It’s visceral. It tears at them and their psyche. You rip through their memories, their hopes and dreams, the core of their being, and supplant it all with your own ideas, with a cancerous, warped version of your own truth. It makes you wonder if the heads of Division knew just how accurate they were when they labeled you Pushers— or if they thought the over simplification, the juvenile monikers would distance themselves, and the public, from the reality of the situation.

Either way, they knew you were dangerous, and that’s what you choose to focus on. They’re afraid of you—of what you can do, of your raw potential, of your fury. You never thought you’d be this kind of person, that you’d be pushed this far, that your life could be so… raw. Yet, standing against the wall of windows, looking out across the smog choked cityscape, you feel at home in your skin, like you never have before.

Isaac’s sitting on a crate just to your left, leg nervously shaking as he chews his nails and watches the door with an intensity you know all too well. You’re here because of what he’s seen, and now you’re just waiting for that vision to come through. Whatever it was, he wouldn’t discuss it, only said both you and he needed to be here.

He plays everything close to his chest, only shares when and where and how, if it’s utterly necessary. It used to frustrate you… Now you’re just happy not to have to share the burden. He’s always got sallow cheeks, hollow eyes—off days, weeks, maybe even years ahead, so very rarely present. But now, here, all that matters is what’s coming through that door, and you pace back and forth, determined on being prepared.

You can feel that familiar head rush, the intoxication thrumming thick through your veins as you let your power build, pulsing through your body and building just behind your eyes, sitting heavy on your tongue. It itches and writhes to be let out, to push itself on someone else and take over. The handle on the door clicks, rattles, and your heart skips a beat. You draw in a breath, step forward… and stop.

He’s a Hale—the mark is clear and present as ever, both a warning and a ward—but this one is different. He’s not wild like the others you’ve come across, teetering on the edge of feral, and whether it’s an act or not, there’s no menace behind his eyes. His body language is… open, accepting, and you don’t know how to react.

All the pent up energy fizzles without the intent and conviction. It leaves you feeling… bare. You step back, cross your arms in front of you, and turn to look at Isaac. His eyes are on the floor, his shoulders sagged, his hands twitching useless at his sides. Now that the waiting’s over, it seems he’s spent. Whatever this event means, it’s taken more out of him than you’ve ever seen, and you step between him and this stranger.

“I don’t know why you’re here—I don’t even know why I’m here, but it’s something important…. you’re someone important.” His gaze switches from Isaac to you, his eyes turn from concerned to curious, and he… smiles. He takes a step forward, but when he sees you tense, freezes in place. “Isaac’s never wrong, he always makes sure before he makes plans. What do you have that’s worth the risk?”

He smiles crookedly, offset and emphasizing by his crooked jaw... It’s disarming. You hate it. “I didn’t even know you were going to be here.” He looks you up and down, with what he probably thinks is subtlety, and closes the door behind him. “Happy surprise.”

You roll your eyes and shake Isaac’s shoulder, turning your back on the Hale even though it makes your spine itch uncomfortably. “Isaac, he doesn’t know shit. I’d ask if you were sure, but I’d really prefer not to be on the receiving end of that tirade again.” Isaac looks up at you, chews his lips, and then back at him. He lets out a heavy sigh, stands, and walks to the door.

“This is it. This is all we needed.” He takes a long, lingering look at the both of you, and smiles, quiet. “See you around Scott.”

Your fingers itch and the adrenaline hasn’t left your system, but it seems there’s nothing to do about. At least not for now. You scowl first at Isaac’s retreating form, and then at Scott when he blocks your exit. “Apparently I have what I need.” You move to shoulder around him, but he grabs your elbow and pulls you back.

In the space of a second you throw him up against the doorframe and let the blackness swarm, thrumming through your eyes and rolling off your tongue. “ **Step. Away. Let. Me. Go. SIT**! ” His body snaps to attention at your command, and his eyes widen as it complies against his will. Lips pulled back, showing your teeth, you pull a knife from its sheath on your thigh and put it to his throat. “ **You will _not_ touch me again. You will ask my express permission before you even _move_** _ **.** ” _You breathe deep to keep yourself from doing anything in haste, and stare deep into his frantic eyes. “ **Understand ?** ”

He nods slowly, carefully, and chokes as you press the steel tighter before stepping away. With one last, warning snarl, you let the power slip, and watch as he slumps, like a puppet with cut strings. Upon the retreat from his mind, your mouth fills with the sharp tang of stomach acid and a sweat breaks across your forehead.

You turn and run before he can see. 

 


End file.
